


Misplaced

by 555Dragon_Q



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555Dragon_Q/pseuds/555Dragon_Q
Summary: The war is over and everyone wants to start living their lives. Hogwarts needs to be rebuilt and Hermione is up for the challenge - but something goes wrong.What do you do when you find yourself on the wrong end of a dead man’s wand?





	1. Chapter 1

# Hogwarts misplacing us  
\---  
She’d never imagined what her professor’s private chambers would look like, yet as she’d stood there in the bowels of the Hogwarts dungeons she found them to be especially suited to the man in question. The room was practical with not a single unnecessary item of decoration. Hermione gave a big sigh then began to set out with the task at hand. She’d decided to start with the easiest thing- his many books. An hour and a half of sorting and packing the books of the late professor taught her that Severus Snape had been a man of varied interests. By the time she stopped for lunch she’d only sorted through one of the six bookshelves she’d seen in his chambers. She moved from his small sitting room into the kitchenette where the House elves had left a few sandwiches and pumpkin juice for her.  
By the end of the day she’d worked her way into his bedroom sorting through the shelves in there. His bedroom was just as plain and functional as the rest of his chambers with the exception of a painting which hung next to the door across from the bed. The picture was of a beautiful cosy looking cottage at the beach; the water and the sky both blue and clear. Muggle, Hermione noted as she touched the canvas; no waves coming to shore nor birds flying around in the sky.  
When dinner time came she found she was too tired to make the trek up to the dining hall. Truthfully she just didn’t have it in her to go and smile with her friends all the time avoiding how irrecoverably broken they all were. With another sigh she sat on the black duvet covered bed. It was comfortable and the material was soft. Laying down on her back and pulling her legs up to tuck under her she felt her eyes close and sleep took over.

***  
Severus Snape had learned early in his life that complaining was the most useless thing one could do as it seldom- if ever- led to any solution. Soon after that lesson was imprinted on his mind he learnt that life was unfair and no amount of wishful thinking would change that. Yet as he sat on his bed pulling of his dragonhide boots he couldn’t help but mentally list the numerous things in his life that were unfair. Things he’d complain about had he anyone to listen. But he was alone. Even amongst others Severus Snape wasn’t the sort of man people wanted to listen to talk about his personal trials. No, he was only needed when dunderheads needed teaching, when the dark arts needed to be researched and understood, when spying and reporting back was the order of the day or when an impossible potion needed brewing.  
He ran a hand through his hair - greasy after an entire afternoon spent experimenting with various potions- and rolled his shoulders till he heard them click. He’d never felt so alone and defeated before. This year- the year when Dumbledore has finally allowed him the job of Defense against the dark arts instructor- was supposed to be one of the better years of his miserable existence.He rubbed his shoulder trying to release the tension before giving up with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes thinking about all that was expected of him this year. All the impossible tasks set on his shoulders. Throwing himself back on the bed with the hope to finally get a moment to relax. 

\---  
“Ouch” Hermione woke with a start as something heavy landed on her. The weight was immediately removed as she heard something that sounded like a groan and someone shuffling around. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sprang off the bed. With her eyes finally adjusted she looked up and found herself on the dangerous side of the wand of a very angry Severus Snape. She had to be dreaming. It couldn’t be. Professor Snape had died two months ago at the battle of Hogwarts right in front of her eyes.  
“I’m giving you the sum total of 30 seconds to explain to me exactly what you are doing here.” That voice! That was the voice that drilled fear into the bones of students first year through seven. Deep, cold, cutting and absolutely memorizing. Suddenly it didn’t matter that this was a bizarre dream, or that the angry man had his wand pointed at her; she broke out into a huge dumb looking grin.  
“I was taking a nap Professor.” Maybe playing this situation out would make it less weird.  
“And you thought it fitting to do so in my chambers?” He spat back , “ How did you even get in here?”  
She opened her mouth ready to answer but something caught her attention and stopped her. On his left, behind him near the door was a painting. Where she’d seen a beautiful cottage at the sea shore hung a grotesque depiction of the layers of hell.  
“What happened to the cottage?” Fell out of her mouth instead of an answer to his question. Stepping around him she went closer to the painting. The people in it screamed as various methods of torture befell them- it was clear the portrait had been silenced or else the noise would be deafening.  
“What are you talking about Granger?” His deep voice came from just behind her and she could feel his breath on her neck. She gasped at the sensation and turned around quickly and found that he only stood a few inches away from her. His wand- still in his hand- was lowered as he studied her with a confused look. Slowly, tentatively, she raised her hand and placed it on his chest. He was warm, firm and breathing. “Oh Merlin, this isn’t a dream is it?” She gave his chest a small shove but he didn’t budge- nor did her hand go straight through him. Suddenly she pulled her hand away, feeling uncomfortable at touching her former professor. She pinched her hand and gasped as realization hit her.  
“Dumbledore,” the panic was loaded in her voice, “ We need Professor Dumbledore.”

***  
“Ah, Miss Granger.” Professor Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he entered through the portrait hole into Professor Snape’s living room where Hermione sat nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Snape stepped up behind the headmaster in utter silence sporting his famed scowl.  
“Severus tells me you have a somewhat interesting tale, though he insists that you’ve told him nothing yet save to come get me.”  
Hermione gave a nod at Professor Dumbledore and gathered her courage preparing to tell them what she’d just fingered out.  
“ Well, get on with it girl.” Snape barker and Hermione found herself smiling at him again. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d miss her Professor’s snarl and sneer these past two years.  
“First let me say that I don’t think I’ll be able to answer all of your questions. I suspect that I’ve somehow traveled back in time to the past- my past your present- and if I’m correct then you both know the dangers of speaking too much about what I know.”  
A thick silence settled around them as the two older men considered her words.  
“I think it would be best if you explained what you can Miss Granger.” Dumbledore gave her an uncomfortable smile as he sat on one of the couches across from her. Professor Snape chose to remain standing with a sour look on his face.  
“Well, lets see.” Hermione contemplated, “ I’m from after the war, just over two years from this moment I think. We win; I think I can tell you that since it’s quite a generic piece of knowledge- nothing personal. Hogwarts sustained a lot of damage so about a week ago we started the process of clearing things out before repairs could be made. That’s what I was doing; I was assigned to your room Professor Snape. Harry was cleaning up Professor Flitwick’s, Ron was helping Lavender in Professor Trelawney’s rooms, Ginny and Luna had Professor McGonagall’s and Neville was sorting out Professor Sprout’s. The rest of the staff members weren’t tied up with helping Madam Pomfrey with the Hogwarts section at St. Mungo's so they cleared their own chambers.” She spoke quickly. It was the truth, yet she felt quite guilty for not mentioning that Professor Snape was long dead by then and not actually helping Madam Pomfrey. “ Anyway, I got tired so I took a nap, when I woke up I was here.” She shrugged.  
“That is a tale indeed.”  
Professor Snape’s frown deepened, “ How so we know you are really Miss Granger and not an imposter?” He asked pinning her down with his glare. Classic Snape. She wasn’t surprised that he was suspicious of her, it was in his nature after all- Slytherins.  
“I’m here aren’t I ?” She cleared her throat, “ the other me- from this time- is somewhere in this castle right?”  
Dumbledore was the one to answer her, saying that he suspected the other Miss Granger to be up in Gryffindor tower.  
“Then summon me. You can ask me- her- a question or something and if I suddenly remember would that count as evidence?”

***  
Hermione held her cloak close to her as she walked down the cold dungeon passage. What had she done that could merit Professor Snape demanding her appearance in his DADA classroom at this late hour. Nothing she could think of. The walk was long, of course Professor Snape would move the DADA classroom to the dungeons closer to his precious Slytherins and his personal storeroom and labs.  
Arriving at the door at last she gave a sharp knock and let herself into the classroom. Professor Snape sat at his desk marking papers, his head snapped up as she walked to him.  
“Good evening, Professor.” She greeted.  
Professor Snape gave a non-commentary grunt in response.  
“Come this way.” He got up and walked through a door that led to his private stores, then opened another door leading to a neat lab with impressive equipment. A cauldron day bubbling on a flame, he held out a glass rod stirrer to her and she took it with a tentative hand.  
“What potion is this?” He asked. She took a step closer to the cauldron and observed its yellowish green colour. Wafting in her direction she sniffed the fumes and found an uncomfortable dust scent. Putting the rod inside she noted the thickness of the potion. Going through the various possible options, noting the type of cauldron used, the colour of the flame, the glass rod- she came to a conclusion.  
“Dragon-spleen draught sir.” She answered.  
“And tell me, Miss Granger, what are the effects of human ingestion of this potion?” He sneered.  
“Incurable dragon-boils.” She worried about the direction this conversation was headed in.  
“Six years here at Hogwarts has yet to break you and your friends of the habit of stealing.” His voice boomed, “Hear me clearly Miss Granger- and be sure to pass on the message to those imbeciles you call friends. If one more item in my stores disappears mysteriously in the dead of night again I will personally ensure that you all ingest a liter each of that potion.”  
“Professor...” she began but he cut her off.  
“ I’ll hear none of your excuses. Out!”  
Frustrated with the potions master Hermione gave him a serious glare before walking out. How dare he accuse her for whatever had been stolen from him. Well, there was the fact that she stole boomslang skin from him in 2nd year. And Neville took gillyweed in fourth year. But still, that was years back. She was a perfect now for Merlin’s sake! He didn’t even give her a chance to explain; to tell him she hadn’t done it. 

***


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the language in this chapter- sorry.  
> Also my updates might be really slow with only two chapters a week- sorry again.

# 2 Hogwarts misplacing us 

***  
“I didn’t steal from you, you know.” Hermione glared at Professor Snape as he entered his chambers. “And there was no need to scare me half to death with your threats!”

A smile touched Dumbeldore’s lips, “And what did Severus threaten you with Miss Granger?” He asked.

“He threatened me with a liter of dragon-spleen potion.” She huffed still glaring at her darkened former teacher.  
The two professors exchanged looks, with Professor Snape giving a small nod at the positive identification of Hermione.

The potions master finally took a seat in one of his couches. A grave look on his face. “This is dangerous, Miss Granger must be sent back to her time post haste.” He sent her a cold look- of course he blamed her.

“I agree Severus, and if it were in my powers I’d send Miss Granger back immediately. But alas, it was not my magic that brought her here” the headmaster ran a wrinkled sun damaged hand through his beard. 

“Are you saying that you don’t know what brought me here?” Hermione couldn’t keep the panic from her voice.

“On the contrary Miss Granger, I do know what brought you here. Hogwarts did.” 

Great. The headmaster was going crazy. How anyone had missed the clear signs of his cursed hand before was beyond Hermione. The first book she’d ever read from the magical world, Hogwarts: A history, went in great detail about all the exceptional things a prospective student could expect to discover at the castle. One of those things was not, in fact, time travel. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the man with twinkling eyes she focused instead on the other professor as he spoke up. 

“Begging your pardon Headmaster, but I will require further explanation than that.” Dumbledore didn’t look the least bit intimidated as the younger man folded his arms across his chest sending him the much over used, get-to-the-point Snape glare.

“Over the years it has been an interesting argument for many whether Hogwarts is a sentient being or not. The room of requirement, the stairs, the bond between the castle and the Headmaster: all proof for the argument. Then again most believe the castle to be nothing more than a pile of well placed stones.”

“What do you believe Sir?” Hermione asked. Her interest definitely peaked.

“I believe that magic has but a few limitations, and a castle such as Hogwarts fewer still.” The man stood up and seemed lost in his own thoughts for a minute before continuing, “ This castle has a way of getting what it wants.” 

“And what’s that?” Snape snapped, clearly annoyed at the distracted old man. 

“I’m not sure Severus, but the castle brought Miss Granger here for a reason and I believe the two of you must figure it out. Only then can Miss Granger return to her time.” 

“That’s bloody ridiculous, the castle wants me to make friends with a student? I don’t have time to figure this out, as you well know Headmaster my plate is full already and the last thing I need are students popping into my private chambers from the future.” 

Silence. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip- a nervous habit she had picked up recently.

“Perhaps...” Dumbledore fingered his beard as he thought out loud. “Ah, yes I do believe that should give us an idea.” He whispered to himself. 

“Care to share your thoughts with us Headmaster?” Impatience heavy in the potions master’s voice. 

“I wonder, could you tell me exactly what you were thinking or saying a moment before you fell asleep Miss Granger? And you Severus, the moment before you found Miss Granger in your bed?” 

***  
Severus couldn’t help the annoyed groan that escaped him. Would the old man never stop trying to get him to open up!  
Dumbledore always bugged him about what he felt, what he thought and all manner of things that go with that sappy Gryffindor mentality. And now he what- expected Severus to bare his thoughts in front of the Granger girl? The nerve.  
Though the idea has some merit to it. A lot of Hogwarts’ unexplainable magic was linked to the thoughts and desires people had.  
Want a quiet place to do your private experiments since none of the teachers believe a Slytherin student could be trusted to brew something that wouldn’t kill the entire school? Simply walk by the room of requirement.  
Need to get to your next class fast? Stand by the stairs thinking of the floor you need to go to.  
And Severus knew all too well that Hogwarts could open up a door to a private courtyard garden to a student who might be running from his bullies thinking about a safe place to hide.  
So maybe what brought Granger here could be linked to what they’d both been thinking about.  
Meddlesome castle. 

“Go ahead Miss Granger, regale us with the musings of your adolescent mind.” He wanted to roll his eyes at the situation.  
The girl just gave a small shrug, “It’s not anything great,” she was talking to her nails now, “ I was just thinking about how tired I was. And broken- all of us just like the castle...broken. And...” she trailed off and Severus could see the little energy she had leave her, “ and how I needed help because I felt so alone.” 

Severus had to put a lot of energy into making sure that he didn’t react to the girls words. Potter’s lessons in occlumency had proven futile and his legilimency had been brutal and unrefined. He didn’t remember hearing that Miss Granger possessed any aptitude for either skill yet he felt as if the girl had just read his mind. He felt tired- physically, mentally and emotionally- from juggling being a teacher, being and order spy and being a loyal Death Eater. And he felt broken.  
Fuck.  
Fuck, he couldn’t remember a time he’d ever felt whole.  
And alone? Severus has needed help all his life. He needed help when he was 8 and Tobias had been determined to beat the magic out of him and Eileen. He needed help when Potter and his hooligans sent bludgers to follow him around at 14. He needed help when Tom Riddle had seduced him with the promise of power, respect, riches- things he’d been starved of and believed he deserved. He needed help when Lily died and Dumbledore pulled on his heart strings to make him sing and dance at will.  
Fuck!  
Fuck this!  
He had needed help all this time but he was always alone! Always!  
But now- now the castle sent him know-it-all Granger. Severus would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel so absolutely pathetic. A Gryffindor who’d set fire to his robes in her first year- making her opinion of him very clear. A child, to what...save him from his tired broken lonely existence? 

“And you Severus?” Dumbledore asked and the Slytherin had to suppress the urge to spit in the mans face. His anger was threatening to pour out and he knew the damage he could cause if he blew his top so he set his shields in place and blocked off his emotions. It wasn’t Dumbledore‘ fault that his life was so pathetic.  
“I was thinking what a dreadful week I’d had and I just wanted to sleep till most of Saturday had gone by.” He said in a flat tone. 

***

Hermione loved the library on Saturday mornings. Okay, she loved the library every day but Saturday mornings where the best. With everyone of playing or watching quidditch and some planning for Hogsmeade the library was deserted. Not even Ravenclaws could be found sweeping the shelves on a Saturday after breakfast. 

She had already finished her Transfiguration essay on Thursday but she wanted to do a little more research on the expansion charms used for interiors to add interesting insight to her paper. Then when she finished with that she’d get started on next weeks potions assignments before doing a little light reading- also known as - Arithmency- before Ron and Harry dragged her to lunch. 

She was on her way to pick up a book on spacial Arithmency when she bumped- literally- into the DADA professor. Just great. 

“My apologies Professor Snape.” She squealed. She’d make him drop his papers so she immediately bent down to pick them up. Her curious eye scanned a list with underlined titles. Peculiar reading for a potions master turned DADA instructor.  
The sentient world explored.  
The voice of Walls: Magic built.  
Listening And understanding the un-sentient.

A groan escaped the tall man as he snatched the papers from her out stretched hands. “Perhaps a moment to bring your head down from the clouds will spare the rest of us injury.” He sneered.  
Hermione felt a bolt of anger rise within her. It was an honest mistake but of course Professor Snape would be rude about it.  
“10 points from Gryffindor for reckless behavior.” He snarled before stepping around her and walking away. Robes billowing of course.  
Reckless behavior! How could he. It’s not like she’s been running around spilling Amortentia on people as she went. She wasn’t running with a burning torch near the books. Or twirling her wand mindlessly as she skipped about.

“Sir” she called out to him before she could stop herself. The professor stopped walking but did not turn around to face her.  
“ I didn’t steal anything from your stores sir,” she rushed out, “ and I asked the boys and they also didn’t sir. I really don’t think anyone in Gryffindor would steal from your private stores this year.”

“This year?” He turned slowly.

“Umm...” she cleared her throat trying to think of a way not to insult a teacher- especially not in front of Professor Snape. “Well Professor Slughorn isn’t as strict with the lock up of the school stores sir.” More like he didn’t even try to lock them up. Hermione would never admit it out loud - and not to her Gryffindor crowd- but she preferred Professor Snape to Slughorn. 

“My mistake then, Miss Granger.” He glared at her before walking away, leaving the girl gaping after him. Severus Snape capable of admitting he’d been wrong- to a student. Wonders never cease. 

***


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the original chapters I’d written for this story so I lost the original direction I wanted the plot to follow... I think it’s vaguely similar to what I had written but I just don’t feel it’s the same.... sorry.

***   
Opening her eyes slowly Hermione studied her surroundings. This wasn’t the room she shared with Ginny at 12 Grimmauld Place . Slowly her brain began to catch up as she remembered that she was currently buried deep in the castle dungeons.   
She sat up on the bed and looked around the room; truly an extension of the head of Slytherin’s chambers. A bed, table, chair and cupboards - simple and functional. Professor Dumbledore also added a private bathroom for her when he’d made the structural additions. 

Of course neither student nor professor had been happy at having to share living quarters. Snape had protested louder and longer yet the headmaster had won. He stated that one: no one else was to know about the presence of a second Hermione in this time, two: she needed protection and couldn’t live outside the castle where the momentum of the war was building, three: she couldn’t live with him due to all the portraits in his office and chambers and four: she and Snape needed to figure out a way to send her back together anyway so it only made sense to live together. 

In the end the potions master mumbled what Hermione believed to be a few unsavory words under his breath before agreeing to all the changes to be made to his chambers. He gave Hermione an ancient looking grey night shirt to sleep in and a pair of muggle sweat pants and t-shirt to transfigure and wear the following morning. Dumbledore left with the promise of bringing her all that she’d need for the duration of her stay. How long her stay would be was anyone’s guess.

A quick shower then she found herself at his kitchenette counter eating breakfast alone. Professor Snape hadn’t shown his face by the time she’d been hungry enough to fix herself a sandwich for lunch. 

After contemplating it for a few minutes she decided it would be okay for her to pick a single book from the hundreds he owned to read on the couch. She’d just risk his wrath if he was unhappy about it. Four chapters in and a house elf appeared- Misty - with her new possessions. Clothes- some muggle with a few wizard robes- three pairs of shoes as well as a pair of strapped heels for some reason, towels and enough toiletries to last the month. If she decided to go back to the rationing system she used when she was on the run she could stretch the supplies to last an extra three weeks. But she wouldn’t, not ever again. If she was still stuck here in two months time then Snape or Dumbledore would have to go out and buy her a packet of fucken pads if she needed them.

It was well after dinner time when the portrait hole opened and a pissed off professor walked through. He looked at the girl curled up on his couch surrounded by his books and a groan escaped him before he marched straight to his bedroom without a word to his guest. Hermione wasn’t sure what she expected from him but being ignored stung. Then panic set in- this would be just as lonely as being on the run had been. Long days of only interacting with the same face. Only this would be worse. Harry- and Ron when he bothered to be there- didn’t ignore her. Professor Snap wouldn’t hug her when she missed her parents so much it hurt. He wouldn’t greet her with warm coffee in the morning, or curl up with her at night when the nightmares became relentless. Before she’d even realised it she had tears falling down her face- she missed Harry. It had only been a day but she had a feeling that she’d be stuck in the dungeons for a long time. She missed Ron too but things had been complicated with him the last couple of months. Between the battle, kissing, winning and he’s brother dying things had really been strained. And of course she wasn’t sure she completely forgave him for abandoning them in the Forest of Dean- neither was Harry. Things with Harry were never complicated, he was her brother and she his sister. It wasn’t something spoken out loud but it was an understanding they both had in their hearts. She closed the book on her lap and made her way to her depressing bland bedroom. Sleep found her as thoughts of her friends and family played on repeat in her mind.

***   
Severus woke up annoyed on Sunday morning. A day spent researching had led him absolutely nowhere. Sending Granger back to her time seemed to be solely dependent on the castle. 

Great. 

What’s he supposed to do? Tell the little chit that he hated the task set for him? Tell her that he had no family or friends, that everyone who knew him hated him with fiery vengeance? And that he hated it; being alone. 

His thoughts were disturbed by the grumbling of his stomach. He’d missed all the meals on Saturday. A quick shower then he dressed in sweatpants and a shirt with a logo of a muggle band he used to listen to in his youth. Opening his door he saw something that made him pause. 

Granger was standing in his kitchenette dishing out two plates of breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, mushrooms, beans and toast. She’d made breakfast. No, that’s not what made him stand there like a statue. She’d thought to include him in her breakfast.

Two plates. 

Severus wasn’t the sort of man people did things for. Even the simplest kindness offered freely and taken for granted by others was never afforded to him. No one saved a chair for him in meetings. No one wondered about him when he missed a meal or two. No one made him a cuppa simply because they were already up and making their own. Somewhere in his deep dark persona, hidden behind his large nose, it hurt. People saw a dark monster who’d have no appreciation for human graciousness. 

Yet there stood Granger smiling at him and asking if he’d like coffee or tea with his food. 

“Coffee.” He finally began to move his body closer to the food. He sat in front of a plate and waited as a mug was placed in front of him.

“Thank you, Miss Granger.” He gave a small nod. 

They ate in silence, which suited both of them just fine. When they finished she too their plates to the sink. 

“You aren’t expected to play house-elf for me Miss Granger.” He said as he shooed her from the sink and began to wash the dishes- the muggle way.

“I don’t mind cooking Sir, and I’d rather not eat alone.” She spoke to her hands. 

Being stuck in the dungeons for an undetermined amount of time with only two people knowing of your presence... 

“The staff are required to endure meals at the dining hall during the week,” he passed her a plate to dry, “ But I’ll speak to the Headmaster to keep you company now and then. I’m sure you’ll find his company more pleasurable than my own.”   
She mumbled something under her breath and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. 

“Sorry Sir,” she cleared her throat- an indication that she was gathering her Gryffindor courage for what she was about to say,” Professor Dumbledore gets on better with Harry- not me. I tend to... disagree with a lot of his...um, methods?” She shrugged, “ Besides I’ve seen your book collection, and well I have questions... lots of questions.” 

Of course she’d find his small little library of books impressive. Severus remembered the summer of his 6th year, he’d been invited to Malfoy manner for a week. He and Regulus Black were the only ones who found the family library to be amazing. Regulus had eventually rushed off to join the others but Severus had stayed; he breathed in that library with every fiber in his body. It didn’t surprise him that little miss know-it-all would like his small collection. 

“You’re welcome to read any of the ones stacked on the shelves, nothing from the cupboards and drawers though.” He warned her with a stern look. 

***   
Hermione couldn’t believe it. She was arguing with Professor Snape and enjoying every second of it. It wasn’t surprising that they held differing opinions- no- she was shocked that he was willing to debate with her so openly. As if she were someone worth talking with at an equal level. 

“You have to admit though Sir, the wizarding world could learn a lot from muggles. Electricity for example, and ball point pens.” She settled more comfortably on the couch tucking her feet under herself. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. 

“A wizard can survive for days deserted with only a wand - how would electricity help?” He quirked an eyebrow and smirked when he saw the frustration in her eyes. Their conversation had turned a petulant corner half an hour ago but the professor found he enjoyed riling the young witch up. 

“Severus, are you there?” They were interrupted by the head of Minerva McGonagall popping up in the fireplace. 

“Yes?” He stood and approached the floo call. 

“I think we aught to discuss the issue pertaining to Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. It’s getting out of hand.” Hermione recognised that to mean that the head of house had reached the end of her rope. 

“Yes, I think your precious Potter nearly killing a student is... out of hand.” He grabbed a handful of floo powder, “Shall I come through?” 

Hermione was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work so I’m super excited... I’m ready to improve .


End file.
